Music,Adamantium,and Distant Relatives
by Watching Happiness Burn
Summary: Kurt is being bullied more and more so Burt calls Kurt's sister Marie to see if she can help
1. Chapter 1: Over the pond

**A/N: This is the rewrite hopefully since I semi-planned this one it'll come out not looking like a crack addict ramblings.**

_**Cast of Glee and X-Men all together**_**: Watching Happiness Burn does not profit from this story. All rights reserved to Marvel and Fox network respectfully. This is a work of fiction and in no way effects the shows and movies involved in the plot line. No ferals were harmed in the making of this crossover.**

**Xx:FreaksForever:xX**

Kurt eased his way down the hallway. The strap to his leather shoulder bag was clutched in hand as he hung close to the lockers. Sticking his head around the corner he checked to see if the terror of his days was anywhere near. Seeing the coast was clear he scuttled around the corner and made his way down the hall, trying to make it to the choir room without getting ambushed.

_Just a few more steps_ he thought hopefully, maybe this time he'd be able to make it. He advanced a little more quickly, praying to make it. But just before he reached the door a force slammed into his shoulder, propelling him into the locker at an alarming rate.

Once again Karofsky had found him and hurt him. He knew he could fight back, he had the ability, after all those years of training he certainly had enough skill to land a brute like him on his back, but for some reason he didn't. He didn't fight and he said nothing, just taking it, hiding the bruises, hoping it would go away on its own. He knew that if he fought back, said the things he knew that the life of someone else could be ruined, so he ruined his own instead. Self-sacrifice came easily to him; it was something that had been drilled into him from birth, though perhaps not to this scale.

As he slid down the wall to the floor he heard that horrible, dirty word "_fag_" it dragged on his nerves, knowing that the one saying it was just as guilty as him, but just staying down, watching, feeling his hate grow a little more with every step the bully took away from, knowing that the day would soon come, when his patience would snap and he would burn the bridges, damn the consequences. And when he did no one would be left untouched by the flames.

He felt a gentle hand grab his arm as he was pulled to his feet by his boyfriend Blaine, the look of concern on his beautiful face pulling at his heartstrings.

"Are you _va bene_?" The words came out of his mouth, a beautiful mix between English and Italian that was uniquely Blaine. His head nodded automatically even though his shoulder throbbed in pain. Blaine didn't look convinced but said nothing. Hand in hand they walked in to Glee, each with a new little scar on their heart.

**Xx:FreaksForever:xX**

**A/N: Okay I've tried to fix the major problems and change the setup a little bit. This will still be an off the wall concept but I just can't shake the idea of Rouge in Glee. This is still a crossover but I'll be posting to both the X-Men and Glee categories as well in hopes of more views.**


	2. Authors Note

**Hi this is WHB sorry it's taken me so long to update, to be honest I'm far more interested in reading fanfiction that writing it even though I love doing that to. The thing is that I'm going on a Mission Trip with my church and I've been planning for that on top of school and finals (not that I had to do those :-P) and I'm probably not going to be able to focus on any of my stories slash ideas and I'm just trying to tell you this so that I don't end up being one of those authors that start a pretty good story and then don't update for YEARS. So here's this update.**


	3. Chapter 3: Boiling Point

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter, the story will kinda dip in and out of all three seasons in an odd way, especially in concerns to the music and couples and I disagree with canon in a lot of ways, so just hang on for the ride.**

_**Cast of Glee and X-Men all together**_**: Watching Happiness Burn does not profit from this story. All rights reserved to Marvel and Fox network respectfully. This is a work of fiction and in no way effects the shows and movies involved in the plot line. No ferals were harmed in the making of this crossover.**

**xX:FreaksForever:Xx**

Kurt stood in the hallway at his locker with Blaine. They stood there chatting as Kurt changed out his books for French class. His body ached in most places from the constant slamming into lockers Karofsky subjected him to. He currently had some rather nasty bruises on his shoulders and across his kidneys. Those had surfaced when standing at Arties' locker and Karofsky had slammed him into the wall; the open door of Arties' locker was just high enough to catch him in his lower back.

He'd had a hard time covering those up at home when reaching for a glass on a high shelf. His shirt had ridden up and exposed the nasty blue-black marks. Luckily Blaine had been over for dinner that night and had stepped in close behind them to cover them. He knew that Kurt didn't like complaining to his dad and preferred that he didn't know what went on at school and so covered for him.

For some reason, Karofsky didn't seem to have the same problem with him as he did with Kurt. He never pushed him, or called him names. He didn't know if it was because he was relatively new meat or because his family had money.

Either way the result was the same, Kurt bared the brunt of the abuse at school, leaving him more or less untouched, from the slushy facials however, neither of them could run. They and the other glee kids had formed the habit of keeping back up outfits in their lockers along with shampoo and other basic soaps for when their clothes weren't the only thing stained and they had to take impromptu bathes in sinks in bathrooms. In fact they kept chairs in all the bathrooms for that particular purpose so that they could help each other clean up for the next class period.

As Kurt closed his, and turned to go walk to his next class with Blaine, he was more than mildly surprised to see his Dad and Carol walking towards him with Finn. His dad and Carol had been dating for the last few months so it wasn't necessarily a strange thing to see them together, but it was decidedly odd to see them at his school.

He smiled and got excited when they announced they were getting married and even declared that New Directions would perform, but on the inside he was just begging it all to end. Racked with pain, he scurried off to class, already making plans for his Dad and Carol.

**xX:FreaksForever:Xx**

It was a few days later when Karofsky pinned him to the lockers and threatened to kill him if he ever revealed his oh so closeted secret, that Kurt felt truly tempted to use his skills on Karofsky to simply end it all. To release the pent up energy, and put all the hours spent in training gyms and the dojo to just end the torment and hate and finally get the revenge his instincts craved.

But that would consequences even greater than the criminal charges for putting Karofsky in the hospital. That would out the secret that nobody knew, not even Blaine. The only ones who knew about that particular skeleton in the closet were Burt and the doctor they had to drive three hours to see whenever he got sick.

And if he had anything to say about it then they were the only two people who would ever find out. Which is why he never told his Dad about Karofsky. Because he knew if he did, then his Dad would set in motion a chain of events that would not only reveal that secret but would most likely get it broadcast over the nightly news. With Coach Sylvester no doubt expressing how she

'c'ed it.

**xX:FreaksForever:Xx**

It was only a few days later when Kurt's worse fears were realized. He and Blaine were in the choir room with Burt and Finn, trying to teach them how to ballroom dance which was an Olympic sized challenge to begin with, which wasn't made better by the fact that in their rare moment of peace Blaine decided it would be a good time to goof off a little with Kurt.

The peace was shattered however when Karofsky stalked past the open door and made a mocking gesture towards Kurt and Blaine who were dancing around playfully in full view of the door, a mistake Kurt would slap himself for later.

Seeing what the boy in the letterman jacket did in front of his son and his boyfriend, and how the gesture seemed to instantly suck all the joy out of Kurt and Blaine and make them shrink down into themselves protectively, Burt realized there was something he was missing here and turned to look at the three boys who had suddenly gone still.

"Kurt who the hell was that?" When Kurt didn't respond Burt just pressed harder, "He was making fun of you wasn't he? What's that guy's name?"

Kurt just shook his head his eyes still glued to the door, "It's nobody dad, don't worry about it." Finn frowned at Kurt and Burt knew that his son was lying to him.

"That's not all, there's something you're not telling me." Again Kurt just shook his head, only this time he was shaking it at Finn warning him not to say anything.

Finn however was not taking the hint, "Tell him Kurt, tell him or I will."

Burt grit his teeth, "Tell me _what_?" It was then that Blaine spoke up for the first time,

"His name is David Karofsky, he harasses Kurt at school, has been for a few months."

Kurt shot Blaine a glare, which Blaine returned with an apologetic glance, a look that said sorry but this is for your own good. Looking at his son's face Burt realized that there was still more dirty laundry to air, "Kurt there's more isn't there."

Kurt sighed, knowing he didn't have a choice anymore, "He…threatened to kill me." Blaine looked at Kurt, shocked, having not known about this particular theat.

Burt snapped. He strode into the hallway and slammed the kid into the wall and pinned him at the throat with his forearm. He could feel the boys running up behind him and Kurt pulling at his arm but he still just watched the surprise cross the boy's features, as if he honestly didn't think he had ever done anything wrong and was confused why this man was holding him to a wall.

It wasn't until Kurt put a little more force into pulling him off this Karofsky kid that he finally relented and let him go. He turned and looked at Finn, where was he in all this, he said that he was looking out for Kurt, making sure nobody picked on him too much.

"What the hell have you been doing while all of this was going on huh?" Burt turned, not waiting for a reply and stormed past Blaine who had a comforted hand on Kurt's shoulder and stormed back into the choir room, pulling his outdated cell phone from his pocket as he went, pressing speed dial number one as the boys walked back in the room.

As the voice on the other line picked up and greeted him with a honeyed southern accent he locked eyes with Kurt, "Hello? Anna Marie? Yeah it's Burt. I think it's time you came down here for a visit, something's come up with Kurt."

While the voice was replying that she would be there as soon as possible, Kurt felt the bottom fall out of his world.

**xX:FreaksForever:Xx**

**A/N: Alright here's the next chapter, if anyone can find the reference to current world events I slipped in there (as of 8/3/12) they'll get a virtual cookie.**

**UP NEXT: Kurt's extended family comes for a visit and brings some friends along with. Kurt's Big Secret gets spilled and the bombs go off over David Karofsky's head.**


	4. Update

You guys check out my profile for the news update. Again I'm sorry about the wait and the inconvience.


End file.
